Sonic Salvation
by ll MFC ll
Summary: Sonic and Shadow team up to face down their old enemies to save the universe from oblivion with the help of their new friend Continues where the Multiverse Tournament left off plz Read and Review
1. Eggman's Fortress

Eggman's Fortress

MFC stands with his usual look of confidence across his face as he stares at Eggman's fortress from a cliff.

"Sonic and Shadow are located somewhere in there as prisoners." He remarks. "I've gotta go save their asses."

He leaps down the cliff as he hits the ground he takes off running like a bat out of hell. He of course knows of all the robots Eggman has planted around his Fortress. MFC is already dodging bullets and lasers as he arrives at the front gate. He jumps over it.

Inside the fortress…

"Sensors have spotted Maximum Future Chris inside the building Eggman's orders are to terminate on sight." Announces an intercom.

Sonic and Shadow are hanging on a wall by chains as they hear this announcement.

"MFC is a fool rushing fool headedly into this place." Said Shadow. "We couldn't even get past all the guards to take down Eggman this time."

"Don't worry Shadow. MFC knows what he's doing." Reassured Sonic. "I wonder why he's coming to rescue us though."

"Last time we met it wasn't under the greatest circumstances."

"Oh yea Shadow, I remember the Dark Tournament."

"Didn't you beat him?"

"He went into that horrible form."

"Wait this makes no sense!" How'd we ever get to our universe?"

"I really don't know."

The door opens and Eggman waltzes in.

"So you think your stupid little friend will be able to save you!" Boomed Eggman. "He'll never get through my defenses. There's some thing you 2 didn't even make it up to."

"Really fatass? What didn't we get to the fucking robots that suck the fat from your tits?" Shadow asks.

Eggman presses a button a the remote in his hands and Shadow gets electrocuted.

"Now just watch the TV screen you bastard hedgehogs."

A screen turns on in the room and it shows MFC.

"We'll just watch and you can watch him get ruined" chuckles Eggman as he leaves the room.

Back to him…

MFC is sitting on a rafter above 3 robots who happen to have big fucking guns. MFC pulls a grenade out of his pocket and removes the pin. He drops it on the ground. One of the robots look up.

"MFC!" yells the Robot.

But unfortunately for him the grenade pulls him and the other 2 robots up. MFC dives into the smoke. More robots advance toward the smokescreen.

"Scope it out." Demands a robot.

But within seconds MFC runs out with 2 guns (similar to the handguns in Shadow the Hedgehog) and blows them all away.

"_Alright now Tails gave me the layout to this fucking place where do I go from here?"_ MFC wonders to himself. "_Oh right!"_

MFC walks to the hole he made with the grenade and jumps down. He quickly grabs the edge since below him is actually lava.

"Shit wrong way!"

MFC pulls himself up and brushes himself off.

"Well that simply won't do."

He turns around and gets punch in the mouth. He looks at his attacker and it's a big burly robot.

"Who the fuck are you?" MFC asks with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I am Egg Boxer 234." The robot spouts.

MFC runs up and uppercuts the robot. It doesn't do anything but hurt his hand. MFC yells and gets punched into the ground. The robot picks him up and slams him against the walls (like T2). MFC pulls out a gun but the robot crushes it.

MFC looks at it. "That can't be good."

Egg Boxer punches him in the gut and MFC flies through the air next to that hole. The robot makes his way over. The robot goes into a charge. MFC does a back flip over the hole as Egg Boxer punches at him. The robot can't keep his balance and falls into the lava below. MFC wipes the blood off of his mouth.

Dungeon…

"He got past the Egg Boxer!" exclaimed Sonic. "We couldn't even do that!"

"He almost lost. He just got lucky." Shadow commented.

"Eggman made those resistant to all our attacks. MFC figured out how to beat him."

"No Sonic, MFC just used what he had and that was lava."

"Dude, can't you like have some faith in him saving us."

"I don't trust it."

Eggman storms in and electrocutes Sonic and Shadow repeatedly.

"WHAT THE FUCK EGGDICK!" Shouts Shadow.

"Everyone of my tough robots he beats I'm shocking you assholes until your impotent!" rages Eggman. "WHY IS HE HERE! WHY IS HE SAVING YOU!"

"Hell we don't even know that." Explains Sonic.

"Fuck it." Eggman pulls out a walkie talkie. "Send in Metal Sonic!" He looks back at Sonic and Shadow. "I don't have time to dick around. I'm through using my lame ass foot soldiers."

MFC…

MFC kicks down yet another door. He slides in on his back and shoots 2 more robots in the head. 1 more comes running at him and he decapitates it with a kick. 3 more run at firing their lasers. He dodges them and pulls out 3 throwing knives and send tem right into the robot's stomachs. They all explode.

"_Alright 2 more rooms and it should be where Sonic and Shadow are." _MFC thinks to himself. He continues into the next room. There's chains hanging from the ceiling and spikes all over the wall. "_This isn't gonna be good_". As soon as MFC finishes that thought he ducks a spin attack from Metal Sonic.

"Leave now or be destroyed!" bellows Metal Sonic.

"Oh but you metal bastard you're DEAD wrong." MFC retorts.

Metal Sonic charges at MFC. MFC stomps the ground and part of it pops up and smacks Metal Sonic upwards. Metal Sonic catches his balance in the air and counters with a spin attack hitting MFC in the mouth. MFC flies back and gets a spike through the shoulder. He struggles to pull out of it. He can't and Metal Sonic is charging up again. He takes off at our hero. MFC snaps the spike off and spin kicks the fiendish robot into the spikes.

"Sorry Metal, but you just weren't good enough." MFC sneers.

"I will be back this isn't the last of me!" yells Metal Sonic.

"Blow it out your ass!" MFC pulls out a timed bomb and places it on Metal Sonic's head. "See you in hell buddy." He gives him a mock salute and walks away.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Metal Sonic screams as the bomb explodes and MFC is walking into the other room.

He looks around and sees Sonic and Shadow.

"Hey bitches! I see you got your asses caught." MFC mocks them.

"Thanks for coming to help. Can you get us down?" Sonic requests. "It's the switch on the-WHOA!"

MFC already had hit the switch and Sonic and Shadow hit the ground.

"Man we haven't seen you since the tournament." Sonic says. "How'd you get here?"

"Well when the portals started closing Sora was knocked out. I decided to ditch my portal and get Sora into his. By the time I did that my portal had already closed and when all the portal were done closing the planet would infact explode. So this was the only portal open and I dove in." MFC explained.

"But why help us? We beat you in the tournament and have never done anything for you?" asks Shadow annoyed.

"Well I was walking around Station Square when I ran into Tails. He remembered me from the tournament and mentioned how you guys went to bring down Eggman and had not returned. He asked me to help you guys. Since you guys have never done anything wrong I agreed. But lets go we can't chill around here without the-"

"EGG BOXERS!" Shouts Sonic.

"Yea those."

MFC and Shadow turn around to see 7 Egg Boxers.

"We're fucked." Moans Shadow.

"Wait guys" MFC says. "I forgot we can use this." MFC pulls out a lightsaber. "I'll take care of them."

MFC throws the lightsaber into the air and uses his mind to slice them all up. Then Eggman walks in.

"MFC, you have upgraded from thorn in my side to a pain in my ass!" Eggman said while spewing crumbs.

"Eggman do you realize you spit food out when you talk?" Sonic asks.

"I just had lunch with my mother!"

"By mother do you mean gay lover?"

"No!"

"Actually he's right I don't think I've ever seen you with a girl." Shadow chimes in.

"Rouge!"

"She was a bat…and way out of your league."

"This is just like high school! I'LL SHOW YOU I'LL YOU ALL!"

A 50-foot Egg Boxer bursts in through a wall.

"You are aware no one will ever take you seriously when you put "Egg" infront of the name of everything you make?" MFC questions.

The Egg Boxer grabs MFC and spikes him into the floor.

"Point well received."

Sonic and Shadow uses their spin attacks and are brushed away like flies. MFC jumps up at the robot and slashes it across the face with his lightsaber. The weapon does little damage. MFC dodges another big swipe of the hand. He gets on the robot's shoulder and cuts it open with his lightsaber.

"You 2 stall him!" MFC shouts and dives into the robot's shoulder.

Sonic and Shadow dart around the room dodging stomps from the robot.

"Shadow, quick run up it's arm and help MFC" Sonic says.

Shadow does this and dives into the hole. He finds MFC slashing away.

"MFC, are you an idiot?" Shadow asks.

"Why?"

"The main power source is near the head. Follow me."

They venture to the head and see a low level robot operating it. MFC rips it in half and then plants 3 blocks of C4 in.

"Time to go, Shadow"

They jump out of the face right as it explodes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yells Eggman. "You may have won this round but I'll be back I ALWAYS COME BACK!" He turns on his jetpack and takes off.

"Listen guys. I planted a nuclear bomb in here and it's gonna go off in like a minute." MFC said with a grimace.

"No problem." Laughed Shadow. "Chaos Control!"

They teleport out of there right as the place explodes.

"Why are we cutting everything so close?" Sonic asks. "Wait you could've used Chaos control the whole time!"

"No I couldn't reach the damn thing!" Shadow spat.

"Well let's get home." Sonic announces annoyed at Shadow. "MFC, you need a place to stay?"

"Actually yes."

"Well you can live with Tails, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, and I." said Sonic.

"Well thanks but I really don't plan on returning to the Yu Yu Hakusho universe." MFC announces.

"Well don't worry you won't be putting anyone out."

"Thanks man."

"Hey no problem."

Back at the Fortress…

Devil Doom floats over the rubble of Eggman's Fortress.

"_So MFC you've finally returned to this universe." _Devil Doom thinks. _"Unfortunately for you you're gonna die here." _

He picks up the head of Metal Sonic and laughs.

To Be Continued…


	2. Casa De Hedgehog

Casa De Hedgehog

Author's Note: At the end of the last chapter it was Black Doom not Devil Doom that picked up Metal Sonic's head. Sorry for the mistake.

A week has passed since the events at Eggman's Fortress…

Sonic rolls out of bed and Amy of course rolls out of the other side. Sonic looks over at her.

"_Jesus it only took 10 beers for me to sleep with her. Damn Shadow and his drinking games he's gonna pay."_ Thought Sonic with a grimace.

Sonic gets up and tiptoes out. Although he lives in the same house with her. He can avoid seeing her for at least another few hours. Sonic walks down stairs. At the table sits a hung over Shadow.

"There you are you shit!" rages Sonic.

"Dude, I can't believe you slept with Amy." Laughs Shadow.

"You slept with a sheep once!"

"Yea but I've also nailed Maria time and time again and you gotta give it to me she was HOT!"

"I'll give you that."

"And I'll give you that." Shadow replies as he points behind Sonic.

Sonic turns around to see Amy in typical after sex clothes…one long t-shirt.

"I hate you, Shadow." Sonic grits through his teeth.

"SONIC!" yells Amy. As she runs to give a reluctant Sonic a hug. "Last night was great! I knew someday you'd give in and hook up with me."

"Well Amy you see about last night I was-"

"Holy shit was last night FUCKED UP!" Knuckles bursts in shouting thus interrupting Sonic. "Rouge and I almost got to 1st base we were so drunk!"

Rouge follows him in.

"Yea the dumb bastard thought he was getting tongue until I punched him in the throat." Chuckles Rouge.

"When are we gonna stop dancing around each other, sweetheart?"

"You call me sweetheart again I will tear off your sack and play baseball with it."

"I like it feisty"

"Weird bastard, Echidna."

"Hey guys where's MFC and Tails?" asks Sonic as he pushes Amy off him.

"I sent them out for breakfast." Shadow replies.

"Where?"

"Denny's."

"Why?"

"MFC, said he likes his food to be made by the most angry and racist people so I sent him there."

"Why not to McDonalds?"

"He didn't ask for a place sponsored by a child molester and fatasses."

"Oh."

MFC and Tails walk back in and when I say walk I mean Tails was kicked through the door. MFC is fuming as he walks in.

"Oh shit what happened?" Knuckles asks fearful.

"We didn't get to eat!" MFC growls.

"Why?"

"Because Tails thought the people were too offensive. They called him a spook fox because he was eating all the sugar packets and he started crying like a woman and we had to leave."

"They also threatened me with death and said that they'll transport my nigger ass to Mexico so the beaners could eat me!" Tails cried.

"That was ME!" MFC shouts back.

"SONIC AND I FUCKED!" Amy yells trying to break up the tension.

"So?" MFC asks with annoyance. "He only did because he was so damn shitfaced. Hell last night he referred to you as Sally before you guys hopped in the sac."

"Oh god MFC no." Sonic pleads.

"SALLY THAT SLUT EX OF YOURS!" Amy shouts.

"I was drunk."

"THAT'S WHY YOU SLEPT WITH ME BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT I WAS SALLY? I HATE YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!"

Amy leaves crying.

"MFC, what the FUCK was the point of that?" Sonic says glaring at him.

"I didn't get to eat so I'm taking my anger out on everyone."

"MFC, how about you tell Sonic about how you nailed Amy? And inform Knuckles about what happened between you and Rouge?" Shadow chimes in.

"WHAT!" Sonic and Knuckles yell at the same time.

"Banana hammock!" MFC replies as he bolts out of the door. Sonic and Knuckles chase after him. Tails goes up to his room crying. Thus leaving Rouge and Shadow.

"So what do you think?" Shadow asks.

"Well lets see MFC fucked Amy and I, Amy fucked Sonic, Sonic was thinking of his ex. Now we're alone I guess we should probably screw for a bit." Rouge suggests.

"So pretty much all the same events as yesterday?"

"Without Tails being involved."

The Ark….

Eggman enters a huge room. He looks up and sees Perfect Chaos.

"Finally, I've got Perfect Chaos under MY control!" Eggman booms. "Not Super Sonic or Super Shadow will be able to stop you! You're even more powerful than you were before! 3 days and you will be unleashed upon the world."


End file.
